Diamonds on the Water
by pheonixflamechimera78
Summary: This is a collection of Meow-operated oneshots! Hopefully some serious stuff...suggestions welcome! Rated T because it's Bleach. Genres based on what the majority of them will be.
1. 1: Discount

**Meow: And here is pheonixflamechimera78's first **_**serious**_** fanfiction, a collection of oneshots. Don't ask about the name, it just seemed so **_**touching**_**…XD **

**But I **_**will**_** do my best to make every one of these stories sparkle, just like diamonds on the water.**

**Still, that doesn't mean they can't be **_**kind**_** of funny. It's hard to make such a sudden transition, from funny to serious.**

**Disclaimer: Pheonixflamechimera78 does not own Bleach. If you think we do, then…you need a talk with your psychiatrist.**

**So, Meow kinda proudly presents the short, irrelevant, random, and probably not all that hilarious first story of Diamonds on the Water, Discount.**

Discount

Aizen Sousuke watched as the protective light washed over him and his fellow traitors. He observed as both Gin and Tousen said farewell to the shinigami who had once been their comrades, their friends, their subordinates. Having put Momo out of action already, he was without anyone special of his own to say goodbye to.

He kind of wished he hadn't disposed of his lieutenant so early, but that wouldn't have been a part of the plan.

He decided to use this opportunity to exercise his heavenly vocal chords. After all, gods do make long, influential speeches, right? What better time than now to practice for the future? And this was an absolutely perfect chance because he had an audience that was in total awe, although admittedly not for the reason that he would have preferred.

On a completely unrelated note, Aizen was really excited to reveal his new look. He looked so much _eviler_ with the new hairdo and contacts.

It was time for him to get a new prescription anyways. Paperwork was death to the eyes.

Besides, the optometrist had a discount if he got contacts, and nobody ever said that future gods had to buy everything at full price.

**All hail the cheap, hot, and evil god.**

**If you hate him, that's understandable, though. I used to, too.**

**Please review…or something…I'm tired.**

**Oh, yeah. If you want to suggest something, then review. No yaoi, though, because…well, I'm sick and tired of expressing my views on yaoi to people who probably don't even care over and over again! Go read Rants of DOOM! If you absolutely **_**must**_** suggest yaoi, then you must come up with three **_**good**_** reasons for that pairing that aren't along the lines of "But it totally makes **_**sense**_**!" or "But they **_**care**_** for each other!" **

**Only then will I write.**

**Anything else is fine. If you want to torture someone in a oneshot, fine. If you want to kill someone, fine. Whatever. I'm tired…still… If I can't write whatever you suggest for some reason, I'll PM you.**

**Most likely, though, I'll write it without any problems.**

**So if you like it, review. If you hate it, review. If you don't want to review, don't review. I won't throttle you or anything.**

**And I find myself quite pathetic because I managed to make a longer A/N than the actual story.**


	2. 2: Denial

**Meow: Second story! Yay. I found this one in the depths of my computer's maze of files. **

**It was written when I felt kinda sadistic and was obsessed with AiHina. I am weird that way. I'm a **_**Kira fangirl**_**, for heaven's sake. There's probably like fifty of my kind spread across the world. For those of you who don't know a thing about animal protection, that's like a millimeter away from extinction. But fangirls are a rabid species, and fangirlism is mildly contagious.**

**Disclaimer: Pheonixflamechimera78 does not own Bleach. As much as Meow hates to admit it, she'd probably turn it into a shojo manga.**

**K! Second story of Diamonds on the Water, Denial.**

Denial

We fear which that we cannot see. But sometimes we fear which that we _are _seeing, and feeling, too. Like the cold fire of Kyoka Suigetsu stabbing through her body. Like the blood coursing out of her wound, her heart emptying her body of the stuff with every beat.

She fears that this is real.

She wishes that this is all a hallucination, one that she'll eventually fight her way out of.

But no, says her mind. It's all true.

She wills her mind to shut up, for her heart to take over. Surely this is not the man who she loves, admires, and serves under. Aizen Sousuke would not ever do such a thing. He was too good, too kind, and too pure to even _think _about doing such a thing. Or so she thought.

How pitifully wrong she was. How terribly deceived, how unimaginably clueless, how sadly far from the truth.

He would do it without hesitation, in the blink of an eye, if there was something in it for him.

Or so he tries to convince himself.

Perhaps he had developed _some_ care for the naïve girl who had devoted herself to him so whole-heartedly.

_No,_ he says to himself. _That is her role in my climb to immortality. That is how I have trained her, so that she cannot go on without me. She shall end here and perhaps for her own good, too. But who cares about her good anyway?_

He tries to deny it, but deep in there, he knows that he does.

**I just remembered that this was written as a writing exercise. I needed to work on transition or something like that. I think I did pretty well, for once.**

**If you think Meow should take more pride in her work, please review. If you don't think so because her writing's crap, please review. If you liked it, please review. If you hated it, please review. If you want to suggest something, please review.**

**If you don't want to review, then don't. I don't know what the big deal is.**


End file.
